For saving an interior space of a railway vehicle and facilitating the mounting and layout of pipes and lines of an equipment, related vehicle equipments of a conventional rail vehicle, such as an urban light rail, a passenger train and multiple units, etc., are generally arranged below an underframe of a vehicle body together, thus a lower equipment compartment is formed.
When the rail vehicle travels at a high speed, a strong air pressure pulse may be generated and thus small stones or other objects under the vehicle and near the rail would be involved in. To avoid these objects hitting the lower equipment arranged in the equipment compartment and ensure a safe operation of the vehicle, a bottom plate is usually mounted at a bottom of the equipment compartment to seal the equipment compartment.
Referring to FIG. 1, FIG. 1 is a schematic view of a mounting structure for a conventional equipment compartment bottom plate.
As shown in the Figure, a conventional equipment compartment bottom plate 12 includes multiple plates (for example, three plates as shown in the figure) arranged in a lateral direction of the vehicle. The plates are lap-jointed and are sealed by sealing rubber strips. The plates and a skeleton 11 of the equipment compartment are fixedly connected by bolts 13. Specifically, the plates are fixed to an side beam of the skeleton 11 though the bolts 13 at either side of the vehicle body, and the plates are fixed to a lateral beam of the skeleton 11 by multiple sets of bolts 13 in a lateral direction of the vehicle body.
However, the mounting structure for the equipment compartment bottom plate has the following defects.
To ensure the bottom plate 12 to be reliably mounted, the multiple sets of bolts 13 should be provided to achieve the connection of the bottom plate 12 and the lateral beam of the skeleton 11. Therefore, connecting pieces are too many, causing an inconvenient mounting of the bottom plate 12 and an inconvenient maintenance. When the maintenance is performed, all the bolts 13 should be removed. After the maintenance is completed, all the bolts 13 have to be tightened again for fixing the bottom plate 12 and the skeleton 11 of the equipment compartment, which causes too much work in the maintenance process.
In view of this, the technical issue to be addressed by those skilled in the art presently is to improve the mounting structure for the equipment compartment bottom plate, which facilitates the mounting of the bottom plate and reduces the maintenance workload.